Diamantes sobre el agua
by Av3n
Summary: Bulma ha sido capturada para convertirse en la esposa de Friezer. Un pequeño deseo de sangre de Vegeta puede arrinarlo todo.¿Es Vegeta lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla? ¿O necesitara su fuerza para apartarse de ella? Posible Lemon! vegeXbul


Bueno, pues este no es un fic mío. Es de Iceis "Diamonds over water" y yo nadamas lo traduje al español. Espero que les guste y realmente espero que se entienda.

Hao: Les recordamos a todos que ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Av3n.

Kaname: Incluyendo a nosotros^^

Edward: ¿Qué haces aquí?....no estabas antes¬¬

Kaname: Tu callate, que soy un vampiro de un rango mas alto que tú....jaja

Edward: Pero...pero...ToT

(Consolando a Edward que estaba en un rincon)

Av3n: Ya tranquilo....Kaname...no hay sangre para ti hoy..¬¬

Kaname: Nooo!!!!...Bueno, al cabo que ni quería

Av3n: Esta bien...sin mas rodeos comenzamos...y Jacob no me casaré contigo!!o

Jacob: Madición!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

**"Diamantes sobre el agua"**

**Ch. 1 "¿Por qué?"**

Un olor a carne podredumbre se apoderaba de la oscura nave. Había guardias en cada puerta como si ocultasen un oscuro secreto. El echo de los gritos y los lamentos se podían oír. La nave transportaba gente con poder y muerte. Pero el mas despiadado de todos era Friezer

"Zarbon, ¿Cómo se llama el planeta en el que estamos aterrizando?" Una oscura y vil voz preguntó

"La llaman planeta Tierra, amo Friezer"

"¿Tierra?, Suena tan…vigorizante. Será un buen lugar para buscar a mi futura esposa"

Mientras tanto el la Corporación Cápsula

"Mamá, Papá! Voy a ir a cenar con Yamcha! Regresaré como a las 11:00" Gritó Bulma mientras tomaba su bolso. "Vamos Yamcha!" Él estaba comiendo los pequeños chocolates que se encontraban en el dulcero de la mesa de enfrente. "Vamonos cerdo o sino, vas a dejar de tener hambre!" Bulma tomó el brazo de Yamcha para irse "Adiós!" Gritó mientras salía de su casa.

"¿En donde quieres comer? Preguntó el joven mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

"Ummm…no me importa, mientras no sea comida mexicana. Hace estragos mi estómago" Bulma se rió. Era obvio que estaba de buen humor hoy. Había terminado todo su trabajo temprano y finalmente Yamcha se prestó para una cita.

"En ese caso, comida China!" Dijo el joven mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor y encendía el auto.

Un silencio de ultratumba se presentó todo el camino, hasta que Bulma decidió romperlo.

"Así que…¿cómo va el entrenamiento?" Es lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica peliazul para tratar de iniciar la conversación.

"Bien"

"Perdón!... creo que no lo escuche, tu respuesta fue tan larga que no me dio tiempo de entenderla!- Dijo Bulma en forma sarcástica

"Bueno entonces ¿qué quieres que diga?"

"Estoy tratando de tener una conversación"

"Pues creo que no esta funcionando"- Gritó esta vez Yamcha

Bulma se detuvo en seco para pensar en lo mal que estaban. Habían tenido estas peleas seguido pero esto era extraño. Bulma desvió su mirada de Yamcha y durante lo que quedaba de viaje miró por la ventana. Peleas como esta eran normales en su relación. Bulma se estaba hartando de ellas. En ese momento pensó que sería lo mejor si terminaba con Yamcha y empezaba de nuevo.

"Yamcha…ehh…estaba pensando…"

"¿QUÉ?!" el guerrero alzó la voz esperando que Bulma le contestase. En ese momento vio que no hubo respuesta y se dio cuenta de su error. "…lo…lo lamento, estoy un poco…"

"Yamcha estoy harta!!, Detente ahora mismo!!!"

"No, dije que lo sentía"

"Alto!!"

El auto se aparcó y de inmediato Bulma empezó a abrir su puerta.

"Bulma espera!!"

"No Yamcha, ya tuve suficiente!!" –Dijo una Bulma ardiendo de rabia mientras azotaba la puerta.

El joven guerrero por otra parte piso todo el acelerador y desapareció en la distancia.

Bulma empezó a llorar mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Amaba a Yamcha, pero esta vez si la hizo. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

*Él se lo buscó* Pensó para ella misma en el momento de empezar su trayecto por las oscuras calles hacia su hogar. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de sus tacones de metal pegando en el pavimento.

Un pequeño sonido proveniente de los arbustos la asustaron. No se detuvo para saber lo que era así que corrió hasta no mas poder. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y que era la criatura mas vulnerable en este momento. Finalmente la chica de pelo azulino llegó a su vecindario y reconoció una banca junto a un jardín. Decidió que podría descansar por algunos momentos después de correr todo ese tramo. Se quito sus zapatos y fijó su vista hacia el cielo.

Es cierto que esa noche el cielo se lleno de brillantes estrellas. La luna estaba casi llena. Mientras ella buscaba entre las constelaciones vio algo que no era normal. Algo muy rápido como para ser una estrella. Lo que haya sido, voló lejos de la vista de Bulma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

*Que extraño. No creo que ni siquiera naves espaciales puedan viajar tan rápido…*

Con ese último pensamiento, la chica de pelo azulino recogió sus zapatos y se encaminó de nuevo a su casa. Recordaba como su vida había cambiado desde muy temprana edad. De como Goku, su amigo de la infancia, murió hace dos años. Ella tenía 29 y Goku tendría 19 años si todavía viviese. Solo contaba su amigo con 17 años cuando padeció la rara enfermedad del corazón y murió antes de que recibiera la cura. Él era la personita mas fuerte que ella conocía. Aún podía recordar sus ultimas palabras "Dile a Milk que me perdone por no llegar a la boda…". Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Bulma. *Pobre Milk, creo que todavía no lo ha superado…*

Cansada y agotada llegó a la entrada de su domicilio. Puso la contraseña en la pequeña caja metálica junto a su puerta, y esta al instante se abrió.

"¿Mamá…papá?" Al no oír respuesta se pregunto por la hora que era. *Probablemente estén dormidos* Bulma pensó mientras subía las escaleras para tomar un relajante baño caliente.

Después del baño estaba preparada para ir a su cama y acostarse para dormir. Antes de que pudiera entrar al mundo de los sueños un fuerte sonido proveniente de la calle.

Bulma se puso su bata y miró através de su ventana solamente para encontrarse con el techo de una ENORME nave en el parque. Tambien pudo observar a sus padres salir de su casa y detenerse en la puerta principal para observar lo que pasaba.

"Zarbon, abre las compuertas!! La búsqueda empieza aquí!!"

"Si, amo Friezer"

"¿En dónde esta Dodoria?"

"No lo sé exactamente amo Friezer". –Zarbon dijo mientras caminaba hacia el panel de control y abría las compuertas.

Un hilo de humo salio cuando aquellas puertas de metal se abrieron. Enseguida Zarbon salió acompañado de Friezer. Miraron a su alrededor mientras los vecinos rodeaban la nave con curiosidad. Algunos de ellos con diferentes estilos y colores de cabelleras. Algunos patinadores y por allá un pequeño grupo de adultos que tenían la mirada de "Que chingaos está pasando?!"

"Odio cuando las personas se me quedan viendo, ¿No estas de acuerdo Zarbon? ELIMÍNALOS!"

"Si amo Friezer"

Bulma y sus padres corrieron a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba la nave cuando una luz brillante llenó el ambiente. De repente un olor a quemado inundó la nariz de Bulma. La luz desapareció al igual que la gente que estaba alrededor de la nave.

"Por…" Bulma no pudo terminar su oración. Ya que vio a Friezer y Zarbon doblar la esquina. En ese momento Friezer se detuvo.

La peliazul y su padres quedaron paralizados por el miedo.

Friezer apunto hacia Bulma, en respuesta Zarbon la observó y bajó la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Al mismo tiempo aquellos extraterrestres caminaron hacia donde estaba la chica humana y sus padres.

"Bien, bien…¿qué tenemos aquí?" Friezer dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Bulma. La chica podía sentir su respiración en toda su cara.

Aquel extraterrestre de color morado paso su mano por su mejilla, después por su cuello y hombro.

Bulma tenía la urgencia de darle un golpe que nunca olvidaría.

"No me toques!" Dijo la peliazul entre dientes.

"Eres testaruda ¿no?... Y tu piel es tan…suave…la elijo a ella Zarbon, llévala dentro de la nave!" Con esto Friezer camino sin preocupación de regreso a la nave.

"NO! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!!" Bulma gritó lo más desafiante posible.

Esto hizo que aquel monstruo voltease

"Sabes…deberías sentirte honrada de que te voy a convertir en mi esposa. Veras que nos conoceremos mejor después, pero por ahora solo quiero salir de este asqueroso planeta y volarlo en pedazos. Me da nauseas."

"¿QUÉ VAS A SER QUÉ?!!!" La chica humana gritó

Los padres de Bulma quedaron en shock, pero no dijeron palabra alguna.

"Ven aquí…tengo prisa!!!" Ordenó el extraterrestre morado

"¿Y… si me rehúso?"

"Mira…hagamos un trato. Vendrás conmigo a tu voluntad y no volaré tu planeta. Pero si no, de todas maneras te llevaré conmigo y le dirás adiós a tu planeta. De cualquier forma serás mía!!"

Bulma se desplomó en el suelo con tan solo saber que había conocido…eso? Ahora quería que se volviera su reina, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo._ *En momentos así, desearía que Goku estuviera vivo. ¿Y en dónde carajos esta Yamcha?!!"*_

"De acuerdo….iré. Pero no vas volar mi planeta ¿verdad?"

"Correcto" dijo Friezer con una sonrisa torcida.

La chica peliazul dio media vuelta para ver a sus padres y abrazarlos "Los amo. Prometo que regresaré!" Regresó su vista hacia Friezer para encararlo. "¿Necesito llevarme algo?"

"No será necesario…" El monstruo morado miró como aquella chica venía hacia él. "Vas a aprender algo... siempre obtengo lo que quiero!!"

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de subir la nave. Bulma miró hacia arriba y vio a Zarbon viéndola. La peliazul desvió su vista y empezó a caminar detrás de Friezer.

Los padres de Bulma se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la nave despegaba. No pudieron decir palabra alguna.

Dentro de la nave

Bulma siguió a Friezer dentro de lo que sería un cuarto de controles. La nave ya se encontraba en el espacio aunque ella no lo había sentido así. La chica humana se acerco a la ventana más cercana.

"Adiós…" Dijo Bulma como un susurro.

"AHORA!!!" Friezer ordenó a Zarbon que estaba al frente de los controles. Esto hizo que la humana saltase.

La chica peliazul solo observó como Zarbon presionó un botón y enseguida una luz violeta salió disparado por un cañon.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma, la chica humana peliazul se desplomó en el suelo mientras las lagrimas salían sin control.

La tierra fue…destruída!!!!!

-----------------------------

Bueno, espero muchos reviews y esperó seguir traduciendolo lo antes posible.

Hao: Adiós y hasta la proóxima amigos...muajaa

Av3n: No...¬¬

Hao: Ok...-.-


End file.
